


Be Safe

by Sydbond



Series: Softer [4]
Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: Co-Sleeping, F/M, Fluff, Jalton, Worried Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydbond/pseuds/Sydbond
Summary: The team has to keep Hoffman overnight and Adam doesn't like it.





	Be Safe

**Author's Note:**

> This just popped into my head and it's fluffy so I thought I might share :)

When the sun starts to set down, Top cuts his coms and pulls her aside. His eyes are serious and a little too desperate for her liking. “You know how you sometimes end up in McG’s bed,”

Jaz holds his gaze, crossing her arms over her chest. She’s not exactly sure what she expected him to say, but she definitely didn’t expect this. “You know about that?” 

“I know about a lot of things,” Adam waves off. He then opens and closes his mouth several times without managing to get a sound out. It’s the first time Jaz has seen him fumble with his words and instead of making her smile, it fuels her worry. “I- I need you to do that again tonight”

“Why?” she counters automatically. Fear might make Adam think twice before speaking, but it has the opposite effect on Jaz. 

But she knows why. It’s because of Hoffman. Because they have a madman currently locked into their weapons cage, feet away from where they sleep. Jaz has been looking at Top the whole day, observing him as he slowly unraveled, driven mad by worry and fear and lack of intel. 

This is unlike him to do so. He’s always in control, always the one she falls back to whenever things go south. If she’d had to put her life into someone else’s hands, it would be Top’s, no questions asked. She probably would put her life into his hands before hers. 

It’s pretty much what she’s been doing for the past three years, relying on him, trusting him, believing him. The whole team has been doing it. Except that it’s been different for some time on her part. 

It’s been a long day, one that has seen every one of them grow increasingly annoyed with their captive friend. But Jaz has also grown worried for Top. She stuck to his side all day, watching him rub his beard with a faraway look, pacing the hut with his arms crossed, letting sigh after sigh while she stood there, powerless to help. 

“Is it because you think I can’t take him?” Jaz questions, suddenly feeling a little annoyed. She’s been worried all day for him, and now all that worry is being replaced with slow boiling anger. Jaz has worked too hard to get disregarded. Too hard to once again be treated like the girl on the team. She takes a step back. Barely an inch, but it’s still some distance and she knows Top will notice it. 

“I’m sure you can,” Adam tries to reassure her, but she still looks at him with guarded eyes. Building up her barriers. She’s used to it by now, retreating back to that space where no one can reach her. She’ll do it once more if that’s what it takes. 

He seems to get that he’s losing her because he steps forward, into her space, taking more than the inch she’d put between them. “I _know_ you can, Jaz. This- this isn’t a matter of capability,” 

“Then why should I do it?” Jaz pushes, because she will not stand down. Not after being benched for their last op, not after all those years of being treated like a sub-par soldier. Tehran didn’t affect her like the guys thought and she wants to prove that. 

“ Jaz- I,” and Top stops speaking for a moment, once again searching for his words. Jaz studies his face, his eyes, knowing exactly how tortured he is at the moment. Right there, he goes from Top to Adam and, just like that, she leans towards him. “I need to know you’re safe, ok?” 

Her heart jumps inside of her rib cage. It’s painful and she knows exactly what that means, but now and there is not the place to be thinking about that. Jaz opens wide eyes for him, desperately wanting to reach out, to touch him, to share _his_ bed and not McG’s tonight. But Patricia is coming and Hoffman sees everything and people won’t bat an eye at her and McG in the same bed, whereas her and Adam? That’s a bomb waiting to blow up. 

She thinks of the past year, where they both decided, without speaking of it, to crawl into each other’s bed whenever they needed a little reassurance, a bit of peace, a safe and quiet place to really let them be. It’s what they both need right now and it’s what they can’t get. 

“Alright,” agrees Jaz. She wraps her hand around his wrist, steadying her fingers against his skin. “I’ll do it. If that’s what you want,” 

It helps, touching him, and they both relax. Adam’s hand slides up until their fingers intertwine and Jaz stares at their hands. She bites down on her lip and closes her eyes. Her forehead falls to his chest and she feels his breath hitch under her. 

Adam’s other hand moves up, settling on the small of her back and Jaz leans further into him. There’s an impending sense of doom she can’t shake off and it makes her cling to his hand harder. “I don’t want you to get hurt,” 

Jaz wraps her free arm around his waist, ignoring the way her lungs don’t cooperate, making her breath stutter. “I don’t want you to get hurt either,” 

“I won’t Jaz. I just need you to sleep in McG’s bed tonight,” Her face rises up to his and she nods, feeling needier for his touch by the second. 

“Can you just hold me, for a few minutes?” Her voice is small, her request shaky and she hopes she hasn’t crossed too many line, because she needs to feel him. Adam unwrangle their hands and brings her to him, holding her close. She lets herself breathe out for the first time in a day, just because it’s Adam with his Adam scent that envelops her and makes her feel safe. He moves so his chin is resting on her head. Both feel it, how wrong everything is going with this op. 

They stay in this embrace as long as they can, trying not to think of how they shouldn’t be doing this. Jaz has found herself hugging McG for longer times repetitively, but this, her and Adam, it’s not the same and they both know it. Adam clears his throat and she breaks off, practically jumping off of him.  
“Yeah, we should go,” Jaz mumbles, slipping back to the living room without a second glance. 

 

xxxxxxx

 

“Can I sleep with you tonight?” Jaz asks McG. She’s standing in his doorway, hair down, wearing her pajamas. He stops pulling the covers and glances at her. If he's surprised he's hiding it well. 

“Sure, Jazzy,” he smiles as he puts on a shirt. “Close the door,” 

Like they've done dozens of times, they slip into bed and she curls against him. It feels familiar, comforting. “Everything alright?” he asks her after a few minutes. 

“I don’t know. There’s something off about this whole thing,” Jaz mumbles. They’re trying to keep their voices down, both for the team and Hoffman's sake. “Do you feel it too?” 

McG stretches next to her and his hand reaches for her wrist, exactly like Adam did a few hours ago. Jaz relishes the contact, but it doesn’t bring the same amount of heat and comfort as Adam’s. “Yeah, this Hoffman guy is a real creep,” 

“Adam said he’s got Patricia spooked like he’s never seen before,” 

“Adam, huh?” McG grins in a cheeky way. 

Jaz rolls her eyes, but her cheeks turn a violent shade of red. She can feel the heat radiating through them. “Shut up,”

“I’m just sayin’ “ he answers, trying to look innocent, but Jaz angrily crosses her arms over her chest, not buying it. 

“I don’t want to know what you’re saying,”

“You ever stopped to think that maybe he’s feeling the same things you do?” 

Jaz huffs and looks away. She thinks of the way they held onto each other this afternoon, the desperation in his eyes when he told her he needed her to be safe. There’s something there, but she’s not sure how big it is. He kissed her when Michael died, and she still doesn’t know if it was because she was the closest soft thing to hold on to, or if it’s because he needs her as much as she needs him. 

“Look it’s, complicated ok?” retorts Jaz, audibly gulping. 

“Whatever you say, Jazzy.” she can hear the knowing grin in McG’s voice and she chooses to ignore it, snuggling herself further into him. 

 

xxxxx

 

Jaz wakes up in the middle of the night. Joe is snoring next to her, one arm loosely draped over her waist. She manages to slip out of bed without waking him, making her way to the living room, ninja-like. Preach is there, watching Hoffman sleep. 

Slowly, she backs down, heading inside Adam’s room. Jaz’s heart is beating wildly and for once, it’s not from Adam’s proximity. It’s because they have a madman in their home, threatening every single one of them and she also needs to make sure Adam is safe. 

She sits by the edge of his bed, watching him sleep until he stirs and sleepily blinks his eyes at her. They stay silent as he sits up and joins her on the edge of the mattress. 

“I don’t like this,” is all Jaz can say.

“Me neither,” Adam’s eyes lose themselves in darkness. Jaz once again reaches for his hand and it’s enough for tonight. She stays until the alarm clock flashes four in the morning and then she squeezes his hand and raises her tired body from the bed. 

“You need your sleep,” she whispers when he gives her those eyes, big and filled with so many things and just in need of her. She tries not to look too much at them because she'll run back into his arms if she does so. 

Jaz hesitates for a moment, still thinking about McG’s smirk when she talked about Adam. She’s too obvious with her affections for him and she wonders if he’s noticed. But she’s been worrying about him and freaking out about Hoffman all day long and she can’t bring herself to give a fuck, so she bends down and kisses his forehead. Her fingers linger on his beard for a second, the only thing she’s willing to let herself have. 

“Goodnight, Adam,” she whispers before slipping out of his room, crawling back to McG’s bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Next we're going to Hannah and McGs wedding :) 
> 
> Come and say hi on Twitter (bond_syd) or tumblr (sydbond)  
> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
